Battle Wounds
by TigerCritic
Summary: Love can take many forms, but those of physical marks are one of the most trying. No matter the distance or the wound, your pain shall be mine and so I swear to forever protect you. Bound one and forever more. (Soulmate Au, Modern Au, WhiteRose)
1. Battle Wounds

Name: Battle Wounds

Summary: Love can take many forms, but those of physical marks are one of the most binding. No matter the distance or the wound, your pain shall be mine and so I swear to forever protect you. Bond one and forever more. (Soulmate Au, Modern Au, WhiteRose)

Characters: Weiss, Ruby, Yang, Blake

Ship: Whiterose

Prompt: Soulmate Au, Where if you got injured, similar marks would appear on your soulmate. (Scars won't appear on the other's body) Modern Au, Weiss is Law Student. Ruby is a military brat with dreams to join the military.

* * *

Chapter 1- Battle Wounds

Summary: Love can take many forms, but those of physical marks are one of the most binding. No matter the distance or the wound, your pain shall be mine and so I swear to forever protect you. Bond one and forever more. (Soulmate Au, Modern Au, Whiterose)

Characters: Weiss, Ruby, Yang, Blake

Ship: Whiterose

Prompt: Soulmate Au, Where if you got injured, similar marks would appear on your soulmate. (Scars won't appear on the other's body) Modern Au, Weiss is Law Student. Ruby is a military brat with dreams to join the military.

(For your Reference)

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: Do you seen any ships happening yet? Then I don't own RWBY and must context to play with the characters in a non-profit fashion.

 **Trigger Warning: Ptsd, Slight gore, Violence. It's all relatively minor and it's a happy ending so.**

* * *

Since the beginning of history, it was a common fact soulmate existed and in that it was common knowledge that should your soulmate be hurt, you would receive a similar mark. Despite knowing this these soulmates were rare, usually thrown together by luck and led down the same path by fate.

The few souls lucky enough to find their pair were remembered through history. Such as the was fate of Helena and Paris of the Trojan war, and Tristan and Isolde of Britain and much more like them.

Some turned legend, stories of love and valor, while other lay in the background, quiet whispers among the wind. This is one such story, taking place not long ago, but instead sometime in the recent past.

* * *

"Mama! Papa!" screamed a joyful toddler as she ran from her older sister, through the halls of a large manor. The toddler giggled and yelled her joy as her long white hair flew amongst the wind behind her. Her ice blue eyes were crinkled in excitement as she ran through the winding halls down to the front door where her two parent watched her arrival with a soft smiles on their faces.

The toddler bounded down the stairs, tripping on the last one, sending her to the floor in an excited and painful crash. Her parents, no longer watching the scene with amusement, were quick to be by her side as she began to cry softly holding up her skinned palms.

"Mama it hurts!" The toddler sobbed into her mother's chest, while her sister watched on from beside her father.

"I know, hayati, but the pain will fade in a moment," Her mother soothed brushing back snow white strands of hair as she did so. The toddler was not convinced and clutched onto her mother as small drops of blood began to form.

The mother made a motion for the father and older girl to go get some bandages and some rubbing alcohol as she cradled the baby, "Hush, hayati, the pain will fade and Winter will go get you your favorite bandages. Won't you, Winter?"

The older girl nodded quickly already setting of to find the multi-colored bandages her younger sister preferred. "You got it, Weiss, you be fine in no time!' Winter scrambled off hurriedly as her father trailed after her at a much more sedate pace.

Her mother watched in amusement as she watched them from the corner of her eye as she examined the small scratches. ' _Some poor person is about to be very confused.'_ she thought as Weiss began to calm.

* * *

Somewhere in the distant suburbs, a little silver-eyed toddler ran up to her dad, her hands red and raw. "Daddy! Daddy! It happened again!"

A disheveled man slowly stood up, staring down at his bubbly toddler with a mixture of sadness and pain in his eyes as he surveyed the young child. He watched as she held up both her palms to him, exposing the angry flesh.

ver

For the first time in months the lilac-eyed man smiled, his face showing none of the that had been present only seconds before. "Is that so, Ruby? Oh my, your soul mate must be a very clumsy person." He smiled

Ruby shook her head furiously, "No daddy don't say that maybe they had an akident, a an acedent." The small toddler stumbled over the last word causing her father to chuckle in amusement.

"An accident, hababti." He corrected, ruffling the toddler's hair lightly. A little yellow blob watched the scene from around the corner, her eyes misting up as she watched the lilac-eyed man start to tease the young toddler, even breaking out into a smile as the man grabbed the toddler and threw her up in the air causing the silver-eyed child to squeal in joy.

The young blonde, just barely older than her sister if only by a few years watched on, reluctant to join, as this was the happiest she had ever seen her father and so father and daughter played together for the first time in months, and the house was filled with laughter.

* * *

Years later, it was a shining day as the flower began to bloom; a stark contrast to the somber pair standing in the middle of an old cemetery as two sleek black coffins were slowly lowered into the ground. A somber teenager watched as the bodies of her mother and sister were slowly covered with dirt.

A gentle, yet firm hand came to rest on her shoulder and the white haired teenager slumped forwarded a bit, hardly noticeable to the mass of people standing behind her, while she frantically bit back tears, as her hand went over to scrub at the mass of gauze covering her left eye.

Slowly the scrubbing became more frequent, as people started to walk away heading to the waiting cars off to the side. As more people left, the hand at her shoulder moved away, probably to send the people off.

Minutes, or hours passed and the teenager remained standing there, as the graves were slowly filled and the workers filed off the grave and the scrubbing became more and more frequent. As more, people left, the scratching would become frantic and before anyone knew it, she was standing alone at the grave.

The blue-eyed girl began to cry softly, unnoticed to her father and few family members. The cry slowly turning to sobbing and no one could comfort the stricken teenager, she began to claw at her eye, crying out in grief. A lone onlooker came to stop her, but her desperate wailing only intensified before she slumped over sobbing, clawing at her left eye as she screamed her pain for the the world to hear.

"I'm sorry, Mama, I'm so sorry, Winter. I didn't mean it! I swear. Please come back, please, I didn't mean it." Several other onlookers came running to the fallen teenager, and the world began to spin, and the white-haired teenager felt her aging father embrace her in a crushing grip. "Shh they're gone, Weiss, it wasn't your fault."

The girl shook her head, "I didn't mean it, Papa. I .. Didn't .. mean it and they'll never know. I'm sor-"

And the world went black.

* * *

"Um, Yang, do you have that makeup kit you got me?" A voice called from one of the bathrooms.

"Yeah, I do. Whatcha need it for?" A tall blonde strode over to where her sister was calling from, opening the door and gaping in shock as she looked at the series of scratches and claw marks surrounding the older, but large cut going over her sister.

"Oh my god, Ruby, what happened to you?" Yang rushed over to her half-sister, concern clearly visibly as she inspected the younger girl taking in the raw fingertips and several other scratches on her arms and an interesting mark on her neck.

"Nothing, I was washing my face and suddenly all these marks started appearing," Ruby exclaimed worry evident in her voice. "Do you think it's …"

Yang shook her head as she slowly started to apply concealer on some of the smaller marks, "Yeah most likely, whoever it is, they must be having a hell of a week. You remember when I woke up bruised up from head to toe? Dad almost had a fit."

Ruby smiled sadly, her hand tracing over the cut gently. "Better than when he saw this. He was almost going to pull me out of track."

Yang laughed, "Well after that huge tumble you had at the beginning of the year, I can't say I'm surprised."

Ruby guffawed loudly at this, and the two sisters bantered as they both got ready for school, forgetting all about the cuts and bruises all over Ruby's face.

* * *

Years later an interesting development was happening to Weiss as she stood in her luxurious bathroom watching various cuts and bruises form along her arms and legs. As she turned around she noticed a large section of her back covered in an angry red scab.

She hesitantly reached around to touch the injury, not feeling any of the pain that was normally associated with such an injury.

She had a similar mark as this once many years ago, but it had paled in comparison to this. Slowly the bruises began to increase and the cuts began to slow, but Weiss gasped when she saw various bruises starting to form along her jaw and on her face.

The bruises continued to form for a few minutes before they stopped altogether. Weiss sighed in relief, at least she didn't have class today so she wouldn't have to explain the cuts and bruises until tomorrow, yet somewhere in her heart, she pitied the poor person, wherever they were.

* * *

Ruby wasn't having a good day. When she had dreamed of joining the military with her sister Yang, like her mother and father before her, she thought it would be filled with a lot more fighting enemies, rather than defending herself from allies.

Even boot camp was a walk in the park compared to the beating she was receiving at the hands of her fellow soldiers, as they spat and yelled and jeered at her as they held her down driving their boots into her prone body repeatedly.

A steel toed boot was driven into her stomach suddenly forcing the breath from her body and she held back her tears. No, she wasn't going to give these bastards any more reason to mock her. Ruby weakly tried to get to her feet after a moment before being shoved back down harshly.

"Stay down, maggot!" One of the soldiers spat, "that's where little girls like you belong!"

"Yeah," one cheered, "That's what you get for cozying up to the sergeant. People like you shouldn't even be in the military."

Another boot snapped her head back as she began to see stars, "Freaks like you make me sick."

"You should have never come here, faggot."

"You're nothing!"

"You'll never be like your parents."

Ruby lay on the floor waiting for everything to stop, all sense of time gone as she was beaten down more and more as the minutes went by. So when a gentle hand came to touch her Ruby instinctively flinched curling into a small ball.

"Oh Ruby, what did they do to you." A gentle voice said as Ruby curled into herself a bit more waiting for the incoming blow. "Shhh relax, I'm going to get corporal Long"

With that Ruby finally surrendered to the calm voice and the soothing hands.

* * *

A few months later, Weiss watched once more in horror as the right side of her face was covered in an ugly burn, continuing down her right side stopping at her ankle where a cut circled around her entire leg.

Weiss had a sick realization as she beheld the cut. It was ragged and harsh cut, and despite it being a watered down version Weiss could feel it within her that the actual injury was far worse than what was being displayed before her.

Wiess' heart sank as she watched more injuries form, including what looked like a few bullet wounds. The injuries continued to form and Weiss began to fear for her soulmates life. Weiss sat down on her bed as she waited, waited for the sensation she only read about. The moment your soulmate died, where your soul felt as though it were to tear itself in two.

Pain so intense people had gone mad because of it, and the effects afterward were just as deadly. Some people would become incredibly depressed, while other experienced mood swings so severe that they would be jailed for their own good. There were many more symptoms, but Weiss was too busy focusing on the slowly forming bruises. It was only a few hours later when she saw her right side starting to heal slightly while her other marks slowly started to sooth, despite Weiss feeling no pain.

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief, maybe she'd still get her chance to meet her soulmate after all, but for now, Weiss' phone beeped frantically, the law firm needed her.

* * *

Ruby dove out of cover as she finally shot down the enemy in front of her, her troop laying scattered with various injuries. It had been a simple patrol gone wrong, one second they were driving down to a local village and the next a humvee went up in flames and they came under fire.

Ruby dove in and out of cover, attempting to apply whatever first aid she could to her injured comrades, while the few who were uninjured provided her with cover.

The first two she reached were already gone, but the third was hanging on his life by a thread. Though the second she pulled off his helmet she froze. Staring back at her was one of the men who had beaten her that day and he stared back at her in fear and desperation.

"Please, I'm not ready to die. Please, I'm so sorry for what I did, but don't leave me like this." The man begged to choke over his words.

Ruby stared back, her mind split in two. Part of her wanted him to suffer for what he did to her and part of her saw a comrade in need. It was a bullet that wandered too close to her that forced her to make a decision.

She pulled out a basic aid kit and started to patch up his wounds. The man babbled his thanks, as she drew closer to stabilizing him, but she had taken too much time. The troop had retreated a few paces and thus left her out in the open.

In her haste she attempted to hoist the man to safety, she didn't see the mine behind her, but the man in her arms did. Instead of helping her as he should his heart was black and he shoved her away towards the mine.

Stumbling back Ruby felt as though she had been doused in fire as she fell to the ground. She was in agony, the world reduced to nothing more than various sounds and flashing lights and pain so much pain.

Suddenly she could see again, faintly and she recognized the soldier she just saved straddling her. "You dyke! So naive you believed me after just a few false apologies. You deserve to die."

The man began to rain down blow to her weakened state and the world went black.

* * *

Days later Ruby woke up in a hospital bed, weak and half blind, the world muffled and she could barely move.

"Wh- nnngh." Ruby moaned as her throat pained her. A blond mass beside her began to stir, and lilac-eyes fluttered open. "Ruby!" The blonde made to embrace the bedridden soldier, but she paused staring at the mass of bandages encompassing the young woman.

"Ya- " A harsh series of coughs rocked the soldier as her throat cracked again painfully. "W-Water," Ruby croaked out.

"Oh, oh my! Yes of course." Yang snapped out of her daze bursting into action at once. In her haste, Yang spilled the first cup, and the second cup didn't fare well either. By the time she finally gave her wounded sister the water, Ruby was already swimming in and out of consciousness.

Ruby sipped the water slowly, rather than gulping it down as she had yet to trust herself not to drown. When Ruby finally had her fill, finally made a move to sit up, though that quickly became a mistake on her part.

Pain paralyzed her, and she barely restrained her scream to a barely audible groan, yet the pain wouldn't stop and soon Yang became concerned, before screaming for a nurse just as they world lost it's grip on Ruby

* * *

It was years before Weiss noticed a new mark larger than the occasional cut or bruise. This time it was a large bruise on her arm, oddly shaped like a hand. An icy chill hand down Weiss' spine and Weiss felt close to vomiting.

Her soulmate had gone through so much pain and just when Weiss thought her soulmate might be happy something like this appeared. Weiss locked the door to her office and she sat behind her desk her breath coming in large heaving gasps as she did so.

Weiss thought she had it tough, a distant father, being the cause of her mother and sister's death, being a target for many of the mafia and gangs, yet nothing came close to what her other part had to go through, and was still going through.

By the time Weiss had calmed down, the bruise she had been sporting was already fading away, just like the burns so many years ago and the cuts and bruises before that.

"I wish I could be there to sooth your wounds, but chance is a fickle thing." And with that profound statement, Weiss quickly attempted to drown herself in her work. This new case was getting too dangerous, perhaps she should look into a bodyguard. Just until this was all over.

* * *

Ruby was having a terrible day, first her prosthetic was acting up, then she ran out of edible food, which was the start of an hour walk in the rain, before some jerk decided to drench her with his car. To top it off her boyfriend decided to get drunk.

Now she was sporting a bruised arm and some aching knuckles.

"I really wish I didn't stop drinking, today deserves a good spot of scotch," Ruby mumbled tiredly as she wrapped up her police statement. A nearby officer nodded his sympathies to her as they left.

Ruby collapsed into her sofa, "Why must all men be such pigs," she lamented.

"After this, I swear I'm giving up on love. I'd rather be alone than deal with this again." Ruby blinked away the sudden tears in her eyes.

"Why does it always have to be like this?" she asked the empty apartment, as distant screams from her past tried to overwhelm the barriers in her mind.

' _Dyke!'_

' _Whore!'_

' _No good slut!'_

' _You don't belong here."_

" _You deserve to die!"_

The screams in her mind grew louder, and the smell of blood reached her nose. Ruby went to gag, clutching at her head, desperate for the voices to fade back into her being. "I'm not a dyke. I'm normal, a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby chanted.

Ruby spent the rest of the night like this. Ignoring the faint ding of her phone email, with the title flashing on the screen, unaware how it would change her entire life.

"BodyGuard Position. You're hired."


	2. First Glances

Chapter 2- First Glances

Summary: Love can take many forms, but those of physical marks are one of the most binding. No matter the distance or the wound, your pain shall be mine and so I swear to forever protect you. Bond one and forever more. (Soulmate Au, Modern Au, WhiteRose)

Characters: Weiss, Ruby, Yang, Blake

Ship: Whiterose

Prompt: Soulmate Au, Where if you got injured, similar marks would appear on your soulmate. (Scars won't appear on the other's body) Modern Au, Weiss is Law Student. Ruby is a military brat with dreams to join the military.

(For your Reference)

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: Do you seen any ships happening yet? Then I don't own RWBY and must context to play with the characters in a non-profit fashion.

 **Trigger Warning: Ptsd, Slight gore, Violence. It's all relatively minor and it's a happy ending so.**

* * *

"Ruby! You're going to be late!" Yang yelled as she stepped out of the door to the small apartment, as a string of crashes and muttered curses trailed behind her.

"Wait up, Yang, you know I can't drive bumblebee!" Ruby slammed into view, struggling to put on a sleek suit jacket. The redhead hopped around trying to fix her shoe while simultaneously putting on her jacket.

Yang chuckled in amusement as she watched her sister slip and slam onto the floor. "Alright alright don't get your panties in a jiff." Yang laughed as she helped her sister up, tugging the jacket closed and fixing her tie at the same time. "You're such a child, Rubes, can't even get to your first day on the job without help," Yang joked as she took a step back so Ruby would be able to slip her foot into the shoe.

Ruby grumbled, but offered no real disagreement, the redhead was rather useless by herself. The retired warrior had a difficult time adjusting to the easygoing flow of the a normal life; the cries of war still haunted her and it's marks still lingered within her mind and body.

Part of the reason she had applied as a bodyguard was to ease her need for vigilance, and what better way than to guard a high ranking lawyer.

Ruby's prosthetic caught on the edge of the rug as she stepped forward sending her sprawling onto the ground. "God dammit!" Ruby cursed into the hardwood floor, that was going to bruise, but she had no time for that now.

Ruby pushed herself up and bounded out of the door right behind Yang. She had a lawyer to meet.

* * *

"You're dismissed for the day," the white haired lawyer announced to the quiet bodyguard standing near her. The redhead winced at the cold tone, moving towards the door before pausing. She was going to do something very stupid, she might lose her job over it despite only being employed for a few weeks now.

"Ma'am? Permission to speak?" Ruby asked, her confidence wavering. The white haired lawyer paused in her work for the first time that day, and ice blue eyes meet dull silver, as Weiss nodded.

"This isn't the army, Miss Rose, you are free to speak your mind." Weiss stated, setting down her golden fountain pen, pinching her nose underneath the sleek frame of reading glasses. Ruby nodded once, twice, before gulping and prepared herself for the weight of her words.

"Ma'am, I realise this is a high profile case, and you're probably very stressed, but …" Ruby trailed off for a moment her hands clenching at her sides. "But, I think you would be better off taking a day off."

Weiss narrowed her eyes at the tall bodyguard opening her mouth, possibly to fire the redhead, but Ruby's eye widened dramatically and she tried to stutter out an explanation.

"No, no t-that's not what I meant!" Ruby ran a hand through her already messy hair, managing to mess it up further. Weiss focused her attention on the bodyguard's classy eyepatch, trying not to notice just how cute the action was.

"It's just you've been working for so long and you've barely gotten any sleep. I'm just worried you'll run yourself ragged." Ruby stated her nervous stutter fading slightly and an air of firmness accompanied the words, surprising Weiss.

"I wasn't aware I hired a life manager." Weiss's words were cold, and Ruby visibly winced, convinced she just lost her job in a hasty moment of concern. Ruby hung her head, and Weiss's heart panged painfully while looking at the sullen woman.

"However I appreciate the concern, as misplaced as it is. I will be fine, Ruby."

Ruby raised her head slightly, her eyes showing she didn't quite believe the white-haired lawyer, but she left it at that unwilling to press the issue.

With a strained smile Ruby said her farewells and left the office, leaving behind a very confused Weiss.

* * *

The trial was long and relentless, and in the end it wasn't resolved. Instead the jury moved to postpone sentencing for another week, but it looked like Weiss had the opposition on the ropes, and the lawyer knew it.

As she walked out of the courtroom, her faithful bodyguard moved to walk next to her as the press began to swarm the narrow hallway. Cries of frantic reporters begging for a statement, and the blinding flashing light of various cameras didn't deter the women as they made their way to the private parking available for high profile cases.

Sadly this wouldn't be like the other times she had made this journey to her car, no first it came as a nagging sense of something being off, before the area erupted into chaos.

Gunshots rang through the air as people screamed and scrambled away for cover against the firing gunman. Weiss was tackled to the floor before being pulled behind a pillar next to a small child and her family.

Ruby had moved to draw her gun only to find it gone, she had to turn it in when they had first arrived. Ruby cursed under breath as she surveyed the area for something to use, all the while the shots were drawing closer and closer to her position.

A shot that just barely missed her head broke of a portion of the pillar she had been using, raining down rubble upon the hidden duo and the trembling family next to them, making the frightened child burst into tears.

Weiss went to comfort the shaking child nodding softly to the young parents next to them, while Ruby continued to try her luck and poke her head out from the cover.

After what seemed to be be ages Ruby heard the telltale click of the magazine emptying and took her chance. Charging past the officers and security guard around her, she ran straight at the gunman, watching his eyes grow larger as she neared, and in his panic, he dropped the full clip he hand been ready to load.

Ruby lowered her shoulder, and slammed into the man sending them for the ground, as the man reached for a concealed knife in his jacket. He managed to flip the pair, straddling the redhead, ready to drive the knife into her throat, but Ruby used her forearms to lock the man's arm just above her throat, holding him at bay long enough for the officers around her to come and drag the man off her.

The man managed to throw off the offer the officer holding him, charging at the pillar where Weiss lay hidden. Several officers attempted to grab hold of him, but he managed to dodge skillfully, coming to a point where he had a clear view of Weiss and the child cradled in her arms.

Just as he was within reach to do any harm, Ruby came once more barreling towards, catching him in the gut and throwing him to the floor once more. This time around the officers were able to restrain him, while Ruby hovered over Weiss, barely allowing the paramedics to check for any injuries before saying goodbye to the family and ushering Weiss away from the area.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Weiss asked, as Ruby pulled out of the parking garage sharply. Ruby didn't reply, instead she mumbled under her breath as she checked to see her weapon was with her.

Weiss moved to see the bodyguards eyes, only to see them focused on the road intently. "Ruby!" The barely raised voice served to pull Ruby out of her thoughts, and she glanced over to Weiss to show she was paying attention now.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Weiss asked, barely keeping her anger out of her voice.

Ruby seemed to return to reality, and had the decency to look slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry, it's standard process in the military, seems like I fell back into old habits."

Weiss softened slightly seeing the confusion in Ruby's eyes, and she relaxed into the car seat. "So where are you taking me?" Weiss asked.

Ruby grimaced slightly, "I was going to take you back home, but you never know what these people may have planned for. Your office is out of the question and I doubt you would be comfortable around the police station. So-" Ruby trailed off and blushed before continuing in a soft voice, "I thought you could crash at my place until we got the all clear."

To her credit Weiss only raised an eyebrow, looking at the redhead, who managed to sink lower in her seat despite the fact she was driving. Weiss went over what the redhead had just told her, and she had to admit that the silver-eyed girl had a point.

By now the people who wanted her gone would have realised their folly and gone to plan b, and staying at the police station did not sound fun, not one bit. After all it had been a long day, she was tired and sore and still reeling from the attack earlier, but she did have a reputation to uphold after all.

"While I appreciate the thought, I can't possibly take advantage of your hospitality." Weiss stated, her eyes focusing on the redhead who began to give her pleading looks.

"But Weis- I mean Ma'am, I must insist. It would be no trouble on my part, and it's the safest option."

Weiss tried to stand firm, she really did, but that soulful silver eye sent a shiver down her spine, and she slowly lost the will to fight. With a harsh sigh, and a barely noticeable nod, Weiss struggled not to blush as the redhead let out of whoop of joy.

* * *

Ruby's house wasn't much, two bedrooms a single bath, and a decent sized living room with a small kitchen attached to the side. It was a bit small and rather untidy, Ruby had been quick to remove most of the debris, and the blush on her face lead to Weiss believing that this was not how the redhead left the house, though Ruby never said anything about.

Weiss sat down gently on the couch, wincing at the slightly rundown apartment. She had always known she had it a lot better than most, but to see that someone she saw regularly, and had now saved her life, had to live like this, It was quite the shock. Though she would never let it show, Ruby had better things to worry about than her boss pitying her.

"Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting guests." Ruby stated as she set some plates into the dishwasher.

Weiss scoffed slightly, that was the understatement of the century. The place was barely holding together. The white walls were dull and cracked, the floors while polished were stained and dusty. Clothes and such cluttered the place, and yet despite this all it had certain cozy charm, much unlike the old manor she used to live in.

Soon Ruby came to sit down next to Weiss and an awkward silence began to stretch. Ruby fumbled trying to start small talk, but her attempts were clumsy and half-hearted. After a while Ruby just sighed and Weiss took pity on her.

"So how do you enjoy being stateside?" Weiss asked and Ruby's eyes lit up.

* * *

It was hours before either of them left, and as days passed the two soon became fast friends. The gang member who had tried to kill Weiss was sentenced to 15 years in prison and Weiss invited Ruby to become her personal guard permanently, the change in both the lawyer and soldier were clear to see.

After a few short weeks Ruby was the only person to get Weiss to leave her office during a case, and Weiss was the silent rock Ruby needed in her life. Even outside of work the two were close.

Though Ruby was beginning to wonder if her friendly feelings for Weiss were just that. While it was true Ruby yearned to find her soulmate, the odds were against her after all. Statistically only 5% managed to find their soulmate, and Ruby was never known for her luck.

Despite this all Ruby couldn't deny the slow budding of feelings she had for the lawyer and Ruby didn't know what she was going to do. After all this was her boss, and she was swiftly becoming one of her closest friends. Was a relationship really worth the possible destruction of her entire livelihood? and was it bad Ruby wanted to say yes?

It wasn't as though Ruby hadn't put a lot of thought into it, in fact most of her thoughts revolved around the white-haired lawyer. It was driving her crazy, in her dreams, in real life, seared to the back of her eyes, Weiss was everywhere and Ruby didn't want it to stop.

So far Weiss had yet to notice, which Ruby was very grateful for. It made her job easier to deal with in some ways, and in others it tested her patience to the limit. Today sadly was the latter.

"Ruby?"

"God dammit," Ruby yelped as Weiss smirked.

"Not paying attention? You're not very good at your job," Weiss teased and she shuffled some paperwork around.

"Yes, because watching you do paperwork is so entertaining." Ruby grumbled, fixing her suit.

"You're welcome to go guard the door in that case,"

Ruby groaned, "But, Weiss, it's hot and the air conditioning in the hall is terrible. You wouldn't want me to suffer would you?"

Weiss laughed, "You don't know that, but you're free to go for today. As it is I'm just wrapping up anyways."

Ruby gasped in shock, putting a hand on her forehead and leaning back dramatically. "You finished early today! Heaven forbid, who are you and what happened to my Weiss."

"Your Weiss? my oh my. Should I be worried?" Weiss laughed as she set the papers down to grin at Ruby.

Ruby flushed red, her breath hitching slightly before she forced out a laugh, "Worried I'll be sniffing around your shoes princess?"

Weiss just smiled at that, "Perhaps," and with that Weiss stood up and walked out of the room leaving behind a flustered Ruby.

"I'm so screwed," Ruby mumbled to the empty room

* * *

 **An: So I had a really hard time continuing this, it was very annoying so instead of a two-shot you now have a potential three-shot. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be, so I'm not really happy with this.**

 **Tell me what you think, I'm sorry for the wait, but my muse is a fickle thing. Anyways I have Chapter 3 written and it should be up much sooner. As always I can't do anything without my Beta Imoshen88, check out her Whiterose fic. Even she won't tell me what truly happens.**


End file.
